


Cherry Tarts

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, retelling an old joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't quite get his last wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Tarts

Title: Cherry Tarts  
Team Name: Death Eaters nom nom nom  
Word Count: (100)  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Old Joke  
Characters: Severus & Hermione  
Authors Notes: a sharp, b flat 

 

After many long, lovely years with his very practical, very beautiful witch, Hermione, Severus Snape lies on his deathbed. Goodbyes have been said, all the children, grandchildren and friends have come and gone. Just one thing left to do. Rest. 

Except…

Severus can smell Hermione in the kitchen, making cherry tarts, his favorite. With his last bit of strength, he heaves himself out of bed, crawls down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Severus reaches up from the floor to grab a tart when – SMACK! Hermione hits his hand with a wooden spoon. “Hands off! Those are for the funeral!”


End file.
